Family of Five
by Skyxsoraxventus
Summary: The story of one family; four brothers, one sister, who tragically lost their parents. Not to mention, they are part of an elite clan of warriors, heroes even, named "The Wielders" Minor love content, some lemon as the story progresses. Major family fluff, major action/adventure. Please R&R and I hope you enjoy. CHECK MY DEVIANTART SKYXSORAXVENTUS TO SEE OC!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer : Just like most Kingdom Hearts fics, I do not own the characters, other than my oc. All other characters belong to their respective owners. The plot I certainly own, but some of the components in it do not belong to me.**

I hope you all enjoy my story as much as I enjoyed writing it! Please R&R

 **Prologue**

A loud screech could be heard through the house in the dark night. A loud crack of thunder hit the ground with a large strike of lightening. The pale moonlight shone on the small house on the corner, while inside struck terror.

The small family of three were all huddled within the corner of the house, there backs pressed up against the wall as terror covered there facial features. The creatures kept coming closer and closer, there low mumbles and growls growing in volume as more piled into the rickety old home, craving the taste of fresh human heart, the smell intoxicating there senses.

The mother held her two young children close to her, trembling in fear as she didn't know what to do. She trembled in fear, as she didn't know what to do, or how to protect her children. She continued to scream, hoping someone would come to the poor families rescue.

The creature in the front of the pack, stood up on two feet, and was appearing to be wearing a costume of a knight. It's piercing yellow eyes bore into the poor ladies, and it let out a loud howling shirk that echoed throughout the night sky. It couldn't hold back it's hunger any longer as it pounced towards the small family

All three human let out a loud scream, preparing themselves for the end

Suddenly there was a flash of red that jumped between the family and the monster. There as a sickening sound of metal ripping through flesh as the large key shaped blade sliced through the monsters chest. It let out a blood hurdling scream as the monster disintegrated into a black smog, the smoke drifting off into the raining night.

The boy holding the key like blade slammed it against the floor, three other males rolling in to stand by his side, all of them having keyblades In hand.

The boy in the green suit glanced back at the terrified family, and gave

them a protective glance.

"Don't worry, your safe."

"Vanitas, left wing. Roxas, right wing. I have centre and Ventus, take the family to safety."

The boy who sliced the first creature, the one in the red suit, said this, and all the other boys followed up with a nod and got to work. The boy in the black made is way down the left side of the large group of monsters, slicing down any that came near him or the escaping family. The boy in the yellow suit jumped up into a high front flip, slashing through two monsters at a time with his double wielding. And the boy in the red ran down the centre, yelling out odd names like "firagra" sending out massive balls of fire from the tip of his keyblade. The boy in the green suit placed the now two unconscious children on his back, while picking up the mother in his arms. He quickly jumped out of the house and threw his keyblade up into the air. He then proceeded to jump on it and ride it as though it was a hover board.

The women looked up into the boys eyes, still unsure what was going on.

"W-who are you…?"

Ventus just smiled and glanced down at the women, giving her a playful wink.

"Don't worry lady, we're the Wielders"


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Vanitas yawned as he looked over at the clock on the wall

"Ten more minutes..."

He was within the factory, fixing up his last car piece before heading home. He hated his job, but with his shitty marks that he got from being so careless, fixing car parts was the best job he could get.

"Why did I drop out of collage..."

He mumbled to himself as the final bell went off. He sighed in relief as he careless dropped the parts he was working on his workbench. He didn't care at this point if they weren't done yet, the bell had rung, and he wanted out.

He quickly walked towards the changing charmers, which held all the lockers of the workers on Vantias floor. He opened up his locker, ignoring all the other idiots, who were probably talking about idiotic things. One of them yelled at Vanitas, giving his shoulder a pretty good punch. Vanitas didn't want to kill the guy, so he ignored him as best as he could. But when he finally reached the parking lot, his keys "accidentally" left a large scrape across the guy's car side. Ops.

Vanitas reached his car and threw his bags into the back seats with a sigh. He just wanted to head home. He became even more frustrated when he realized it was already past midnight. So with a quick turn with the keys in the ignition, he sped as quickly as he could out of the parking lot, racing home on one of the main highways

He had Pierce the Veil blasting out all his windows, the crappy old car he was using was making terrible revving sounds as it sped down the road. Vanitas tapped on the steering wheel to the tune of the song, taking a long drag out of the cigarette he had lit not to long ago. Soon his beat up car pulled up into the small house on the corner

7 Destiny Island Road, that was the address to the house that belonged to Vanitas and his family. He pulled the keys out of the ignition and slammed the door shut, quickly grabbing his bags while the cigarette hung from the corner of his lips. He pressed the lock button twice before heading towards the front door. He was about to open up the front door with his key, but realized he still had his cigarette in his mouth. So he let out a loud sigh and took one last long drag, before throwing the burned out cig butt on the ground and stepping on it with the tip of his toe. He than finally popped in a piece of gum, opening up the front door as he did so.

The poor 23 year old expected to come home to a quiet house, with everyone tucked into bed. But as soon as he stepped through into the main entrance, a loud shriek was heard throughout the house.

"VANI! VANI! YOU'RE HWOME!"

From the entrance to the living room came running a small girl. The first thing noticeable was the swirling and jagged white lines that wrapped around her bright blue eyes and down the right side of her face, connecting to another series of barbered wire like scars that raced down the right side of her small form. Her damp brown locks hung lose to her shoulders, and her sky blue eyes beamed brightly as she ran fast towards her eldest brother. She giggled loudly as she jumped up on her brother, causing the hood of her lime green dinosaur onesie to fall off.

Vanitas couldn't help but chuckle a little as he quickly caught his little sister in his arms, bringing her up to his chest with a small grunt.

"Hey there Sky baby.. What are you still doing up little missy? It's waaayyyy past your bedtime"

He gave the young girl a mock look of seriousness, trying to act as best as he could like a parent.

But Sky just bit her lip and giggled, shrugging her shoulders as she gripped his black wife beater.

"I ... I'm no tired!"

Vanitas just chuckled, giving his 3-year-old sister a kiss on the head. Soon after two flustered boys came tumbling out of the living area, where Sky had ran out of earlier. The younger of the two boys had makeup smudged all over his tanned face, while his spiky brown hair was pulled into multiple mini ponytails all around his head. He also had a bright white scar that started above his lip and went all the way down, past his chin and down the side of his neck, until it became hidden by the collar of his t-shirt. He let out a loud sigh as he saw his older brother and grinned a bit, chuckling nervously.

"Hey vani... Is it midnight already..?"

The other boy had a princess crown clipped into his blond mane, with glitter splattered all over his dark clothing. He faced palmed as he realized the time, knowing the two of them we're gunna get in shit. Like his brother, he had multiple scars that just barley poked out from the collar of his black t-shirt, but none that were visible on his face.

"Roxas, Sora, you do realize it's waaaayyy past Sky baby's bedtime right?"

Vanitas gave his younger brothers the death stare as he walked towards them, clutching Sky closer to his chest. The idiots had one job.. How hard was it to get a three year old into bed? Not that hard.

"I'm telling ya Vani she wouldn't sleep! She wanted to wait for you!"

Sora pleaded to his older brother as he slowly backed away from his approaching brother. Roxas nodded in unison, following Soras steps. Sky just pouted a bit and looked up at Vanitas

"I didn't wanna go to sweep wiffout wou Vani~"

"We told ya!" Sora and roxas said at the same time.

Vanitas shook his head and sighed as he glanced down at Sky, who was giving him the cutest, most innocent look. She was his weak spot lemme tell ya.

"Alright alright... Clean up boys and head to bed. You look like idiots. I'll bring little tike to bed."

Sora and Roxas thanked their brother a million times before running up the stairs to their conjoined bedroom, quickly cleaning themselves up and heading to bed.

Vanitas shook his head once again and glanced down at his sister, who had now laid her head down in the crook of his neck, her breath becoming softer as she became more tired.

"Wanna sleep with onii-chan Sky?"

Vanitas asked softly as he went through the living room towards his bedroom. Sky nodded against his neck and clutched onto him tighter. He smiled a bit and opened up his bedroom door, walking in and plopping into bed. He was considering brushing his teeth and taking a shower, but he knew Sky wouldn't sleep without him, so laid on his back with his little sister laying on his chest. He rubbed her back gently as he reached for the light, flicking it off.

"Goodnight sky"

"Nighty night onii-chan.."

Sky said very softly as she was already half asleep. Her warm breath gently hit against her brothers neck and her small fits gripped his shirt tightly as she dozed off.

Vanitas smiled and gave her head a soft kiss before he too drifted off into sleep.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** **:** Don't own any Kingdom Hearts characters. I own my oc. Forgot to put this in my last chapter... ops. Anyway, hello lovely readers, I hope your all enjoying the story so far, I promise it gets more exciting! Ps this website isn't allowing me to add pictures to my image manger... so as soon as it does I'll post a picture of Sky. Now on with the show.

 **Chapter 2**

Vanitas woke up with a yawn, patting his chest and realizing his little sister was no longer there. He slowly blinked his eyes open and sat up a bit, looking around his dark messy room.

"Sky baby..?"

He whispered softly to the empty room. To his relief he heard soft giggles and laughs coming from the living area, which was right outside his bedroom door. He slowly got out of bed and was about to head out into the living room, when he realized he was still dressed in his work clothes, and smelled kinda nasty. He made an annoyed face and decided to head into the shower before going off to see his family.

Meanwhile, Sora sat back against the couch, his legs crossed as his little sister sat between them. He was biting his lip in concentration as he tried as gently as he could to brush his little sisters hair.

 _Man its hard not having a mom to do this..._

The thought repeated over and over in Sora's head. He became distracted, and didn't realize he had hit a knot in his little sisters hair.

"Ouchie~! Sowaaa"

Sky whined as he winced, trying to as gently as he could brush through the tangled spot.

"Sorry Sky... Ventus is the best at this.."

From within the connected kitchen, Roxas, the second youngest brother was making breakfast. When he heard his two younger siblings he sighed.

"Sora want me to do that and you finish flipping these pancakes?"

He asked as he poured the pancake batter on the frying pan, watching it bubble up a bit and form into a perfect circle.

Sora nodded and stood up, picking up sky off his lap and onto his hip as he stood. Sky pouted a bit and took the brush from sora's hand, trying to brush her own hair.

"Sowa you stink!"

The little one said with a snicker, sticking her tongue out at her brother. Sora grinned back at the little girl and poked her nose, making a "tsk tsk" noise.

"Watch that tone of yours sky baby~"

He said with mock seriousness. He than handed her over to Roxas, who sat down at the kitchen counter and placed sky on his lap. Sky giggled at her brothers tone, gripping onto one of roxas's arms as she sat In his lap

"Man we should have done this yesterday when it was wet.."

Roxas muttered as he gently started to brush out sky's hair. Sora nodded in agreement as he went to the stove, watching the cooking pancakes.

"So, do you know when Ventus gets back?"

Sora asked Roxas as he flipped the first pancake, receiving a clap and cheer from his younger sister. He smirked at her and bowed in response, making her cheer even louder.

"He should be back today.. He's gunna get the results from master Equarius."

"What do you think the results will be..?"

Sora asked in a curious tone as he flipped another pancake. Roxas glanced up from the back of Sky's head to look at Sora. He honestly didn't know what the results were going to be, but the number of heartless were increasing, and they were increasing fast.

"I bet we'll have to go out there.. It's not safe out here anymore, especially for us."

Roxas said in a serious tone. He couldn't help but hold on to his little sister tighter, remember the awful memories of the past. Sora could tell Roxas didn't like the topic, so he decided to drop it.

"Well we won't have to worry Till he comes back right~!"

Sora said in a cheerful tone, which caused Roxas to relax just a bit. He shook his head and continued to gently comb out Sky's hair, which he finally finished. He gently patted the girls back, giving her head a quick kiss.

"All done Sky baby, now go play."

She smiled and hopped off her brothers' lap, running into the living room.

"Tank wou Woxas!"

She said happily from the living room, crawling up onto the couch to watch some cartoons.

Roxas just smiled and turned to face his brother. His smile quickly changed to a frown as he saw what Sora was doing. His was balancing the bowl of the batter on his head, while trying to flip two pancakes at once. He stuck his tongue out in concentration as he glanced at his brother, raising an eyebrow.

"Pretty impressive huh~?"

Roxas was about to retaliate with a come back like "you're an idiot." When the front door slammed open. A smiling blond haired 21 year old came barging in, dropping the one bag he had in his hand to hold his arms out open wide. Like his siblings, he had patterns of scars outlining his body. On the underside of both arms he had thick, pinky and blotchy scars, as though they were left there not to long ago, while the rest of his winding path was hidden beneath his button up.

"Family~! Ventus is home~!"

Sky ears perked up as she heard the loud slam from the force of the door. Her eyes filled with glee as she jumped off the couch, scurrying to the front door.

"VENNY!"

The little girl shirked out as she ran, causing the older man to chuckle out happily, picking up the small female as she ran blindly towards her older brother.

"Well helloooo my pumpkin~!"

He said with great enthusiasm, holding the youngster tightly to his chest as he gently kissed one of the jagged scars over the little ones right eyelid. Sky smiled contently, clinging to her brother with all her might.

Ventus strolled into the kitchen, both of his brothers smiling and giving him quick hugs, as to say "welcome home."

"Well~ how is my-"

"Cut the shit Ventus, what did master Equarius say."

The entire family became completely silent, Ventus' eye narrowing into a glare as he glanced back, seeing Vanitas was out of his bedroom, just a towel wrapped around his waist. Vanitas returned the glare that his younger brother was giving him. The two didn't get along, not even in the slightest. The younger kids had gotten over the past, but Ventus refused to.

"There are little ears within the room Vanitas, keep your words clean please."

He said calmly, but sternly, laying a protective hand over one of Sky's ear and gently pushing her head against his chest, so the sound coming into her opposite ear would be muffled.

Vanitas continued to stare hard at his brother, not breaking the intense staring contest the two were sharing. Roxas and Sora stood behind the kitchen counter, keeping there gazes away from their two brothers. They knew from past experiences that getting involved only made it worse. Young Sky gripped on to Ventus tighter, letting out a soft whimper. Even at her young age, she even knew not to interfere with her two older brothers.

It was a tension that would never be broken.

"Don't stall. Answer my question."

Vanitas said in a serious tone. He clenched his fists, his amber eyes narrowing deeper into a deadly stare. But Ventus didn't back down, most people wouldn't stand up to Vanitas, because of the way he looked. Everyone except Ventus. He turned on his heel, facing his younger brothers instead. This caused Vanitas to let out a low growl, but he didn't make any sudden movements.

"Master Equarius told me.."

Ventus placed his younger sister on the ground before continuing, telling her to go play. She gave him a pout, but didn't really understand what was going on, so when she was told to go play, she did so, walking slowly into the living room. Ventus then rubbed a hand on the back of his neck.

"We gotta go down there boys."

The disappointed breath finally escaped Sora's lips; he hadn't even realized he was holding it in until now. Roxas just gave an annoyed look, shaking his head as he stared hard at the ground. Vanitas placed a hand over his eyes, rubbing his temples. This was not the answer the boys were hoping for

"But what about school? And our friends? We can't just get up and leave!"

Sora whined out, raising his arms with enthusiasm. Ventus just pouted at the youngest brother.

"Sora, with the amount of heartless rising crazy fast we have no other choice! Beside, most of our friends are coming with us! We are all weirder after all."

He said slowly and reassuringly, trying to convince the boys that getting up and suddenly leaving everything behind was an ok thing.

"As much as I hate to admit this, Ventus is right, and you Sora should know that better than anyone, since you are the leader of this group."

Vanitas said as he stepped forward. Both younger boys looked at their brother, Sora with a large pout on his face. Ventus just stayed silent, avoiding the unwanted eye contact. He had a serious look on his face as he continued talking.

"After the incident that took place two weeks ago, we know something wrong is taking place. That many heartless is not normal. They don't travel in large packs like that. Someone is mass producing heartless and sending them out to get more hearts. And they're more blood thirsty now then they ever were. Going down to train with master is not only what we have to do, but what we NEED to do. Especially because we are wielders, and the fact that we have a huge pure heart target living in our home.."

At that statement, all the boys glanced over to the living room. Little Sky was sitting on the couch, her legs folded nicely underneath her as she watched the tv, her bright blue eyes only forced on the silly cartoons playing before her. Vanitas glanced back at his brothers, letting out a soft sigh as he started to speak in a lower tone of voice, hoping the volume of the tv would hide his words.

"Sky is a Princess Of Pure Heart guys.. The first heart the heartless are gunna go after is hers, it's filled with the most powerful light.. But because of that is so vulnerable to being filled with great darkness instead. We have to leave, now, before that heard of heartless get to close, we have to leave for her."

Sora and Roxas both nodded in unison, they knew what Vanitas was saying was exactly right, the safety of their sister was top priority.

"It's settled than~ tomorrow morning we leave!"

Ventus said towards his two younger siblings, still not making eye contact with Vanitas. He was about to step aside into the living to join his sister when Vanitas' voice cut through the silence like sword.

"No. We leave tonight. Pack your things-"

As soon as that was said there was a loud screech that was heard from the front door. All the boys froze in their spots, their eyes large and alert as they looked intently at the door. Sora slowly reached his hand around to his back, his hand ready to take hold of the hilt that hid within the waist band of his pants. The door made a loud creaking noise, it's centre slowly bending in on itself, as though something large was pushing against it. Sky sat on the couch, staring at the door with a look of unknown horror in her eyes.

Just then the wood of the door couldn't take the pressure no longer, as the wood broke and buckled under the weight. Through the now large opening that was broken from the door, a herd of heartless swarmed into the home. There claws were outstretched, there yellow eyes burning amber as the smell of the pure heart intoxicated their senses. Their loud screeching calls echoed throughout the small house as the large heard swarmed towards the young girl. It was a race, which could reach the pure heart first.

All four took action immediately. Sora let out a loud battle cry as he roughly pulled the hilt from his waistband, his keyblade taking shape as he slashed it through the first row of heartless. Roxas ran for the door, both keyblades in hand as he slashed through the swarm of black. Ventus and Vantias both leaped at the same moment, reaching for their younger sister, who was shocked, paralyzed with fear. Ventus let out a fierce growl as him and his brother collided

"Vantias, you idiot! You know your place, get to it!"

Vanitas ignored his younger brother, shoving away Ventus. This caused the younger male to lose his balnace as he tumbled into the heap of heartless that were dangerously approaching Sky. Vantias quickly picked up the young girl, hopping up and off the couch, sprinting towards the back door. Small tears ran out of Sky's eyes as she clutched as hard as she could onto Vanitas. Fear and shock and confusion swam through her blue eyes. Just as the two were about to leave, another large swarm of heartless burst through the back door. Sky let out a scream as glass shattered over her and her brother, large black claws reaching for them. Vanitas held Sky with one arm, and with the other he swung his keyblade towards the heap of heartless, slowly backing away as they pushed them further into the infested house.

Roxas had gotten to the front door, taking out any heartless that dared to enter. He was panting, hard. He glanced back as his other brothers, watching as the number of heartless grew and grew. Sora was taking most of the heat, standing behind Vanitas to protect his backside. Sweat dripped from his spiked brown tips as he continued to slash, letting out balls of whatever magic he could use. Vanitas growled as the arm gripping his sister started to shake, he couldn't hold off much longer only wielding with one hand.

"Vanitas watch out!"

Vanitas had stopped paying attention for only a millisecond. His eyes widened as he whipped his head forward. A large heartless was leaping in his direction, it's claws out stretched as it let out an ear piercing shierk

Out of instinct Vanitas dropped his keyblade to the ground and wrapped his now free arm around Sky, pulling her as close to his body as he could. She let out a soft sob of fear, while Vanitas shut his eyes, expecting the worst.

But the heartless never came, instead the heartless was slashed into black fog, and Vanitas was roughly shoved to the ground. Ventus was above him, quickly pulling his younger sister from the protective arms of Vanitas. Another swarm of heartless was already heading for the boys, Ventus was ahead of the game. He quickly swung his keyblade as though it was a bomagrang. It went crashing into all approaching heartless, their black ghost like bodies fading away into black smoke. Ventus than ran after the blade, and as soon as it reached the door, he jumped on top of it. Zooming out of the back door of the house ontop of the keyblade with his little sister held tightly in his arms. He glanced down at her small body with a concerned gaze. Her small fists gripped tightly to his shirt, while her entire body shook as though she was freezing to death. Her eyes changed from confusion to fear, as she tried to grasp the situation that just took place, not even realizing the waterfall of tears that fell from her eyes.

"Don't worry baby.. Venny's got you, your safe now.."

Ventus said softly in a gentle tone, pulling the little girl close to his chest. Once he knew they were a safe distance away his keyblade started to slow down, now taking a slow and steady pace as it continued to sore in the sky. Ventus rubbed the small girls back, rocking her gently back and forth to calm her shaking figure. Sky let out a sob from the actions, unsure of what do to or says. This caused Ventus to hold her tighter, whispering comforting words into the top of her head.

Meanwhile back at the house the three boys did their best to fend off the rest of the heartless, that slowly continued to die down now that the strongest heart was no longer around. Sora did the final blow, defeating the three last heartless that remained. The three boys all let out sighs of relieve, their keyblades disappearing into poofs of air, as the threat was no longer around. Sora stood, wiping the blood that dripped from his lip, while he help his brother Roxas stand, his foot being bent at a painful angle. Vanitas stood, and glanced down at himself. Not a single scratch had been on the males body, not a single drop of blood spared. Vanitas gulped down the clump that formed in his throat and rushed to his brothers aid, sitting both of them down on what was left of the couch. Sora spit blood onto the floor, letting out a sigh as he glanced up at Vanitas.

"We need to get outta here..."

Just then Ventus flew back in through the back broken window. His keyblade landed on the ground with a soft thud, as it disappeared into thin air, just as the other ones had. He held the small stuttering girl close to his chest, letting out a sigh of relief to see his family was ok.

The other boys just stared at him, sad looks on their face as they saw the condition their sister was in. She continued to clutch onto ventus, her small hands gripping his shirt until her knuckles were white. Ventus tried to gently place the girl down on the ground, but she started to squeal, more tears rushing to her eyes. Ventus quickly clutched on to her again, letting out a soft sigh. He walked towards his two injured brothers, going to Sora first since he was in the worst condition. He placed a hand against the male's chest, gently whispering the word "curagra..." Just then a light green light spread over Sora's body, staring where Ventus' hand laid on him. The light quickly spread around his injured body, instantly healing the wounds that had been placed there. He let out a sigh of relief as the pain practically flew out of his body.

"Thanks Ventus.."

Ventus just nodded and moved on to his next brother, doing the same process to him as he did to Sora. Vanitas watched, but quickly looked away, biting his lip hard. He looked down at his body again to check once more for any scratches, but again he was out of luck. Sky by this time had calmed down a bit, and was now curled up in the arms of Roxas while he gently rocked her back and forth. Ventus, after healing himself, looked to Vanitas with a disgusted look.

"Of course, you don't need any healing"

He said in a dangerously low voice. Vanitas turned to the male quickly and growled; not realizing tiny swarms of black fog was rising off his body, as though he was heating up. Sora saw this and his eyes widened, he quickly stepped between his two brothers and glared at both of them.

"This isn't the time to be fighting guys"

"He stared it!" Vanitas yelled, the darkness around his body beginning to thicken

"Actually Vanitas, YOU started this all!"

"ENOUGH!"

Sora yelled between the two. They both mumbled in frustrating tones and glanced to the ground. Vanitas pulled a pack of cigarettes from his pocket and went through what was left of the back door, the black smoke disappearing from his body as he started to smoke. Ventus sighed and sat down beside Roxas, noticing that he had gotten Sky to fall asleep in his lap. Ventus placed his head in his hands, shaking his head.

"We are getting out of here now, Ven, get your shit, I'll get ours Roxas, and

Sky's, and as soon as we're done, we're out. Call the others. This bullshit is done."

Sora said in a demanding tone. Although Sora was very childish, when he needed to be serious, he was very serious. After all, he was the leader of the weilders for his abilities in combat, and the way that he could lead any crowd when he put his mind to it. Ventus quickly sat up from his place on the couch, trying to forget the confrontation him and Vanitas had just had. He quickly ran upstairs to go pack his belonging. Roxas then stood up, gently handing over the sleeping babygirl to Sora, who took her and held her tightly in his grasp. Once roxas headed upstairs, Sora pulled his cellphone out of his pocket and quickly dialled in a number. It rang only once before the deep voice on the other end picked up

"Hey Riku... We gotta get outta here.. It's gunna be a long day."


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer** : I don't own kingdom hearts. Sorry I'm taking longer to upload now, I'm trying to write and post at the same time. As soon as I finish each chapter, I post! Please enjoy, things are about to get interesting.

 **Chapter 3**

The large van was packed with the boys belongings, everything they needed for this long journey ahead. They owned a customized vw mirobus. The exterior of the car was jet black, while across the side there was the symbol of the wielders painted in a mix of red, yellow, green and black. (The symbol is the crown necklace that Sora always wore around his neck, which he received from his father.) The inside of the bus was very spacious. There were two front seats, one for the driver and one of the passenger, while the passenger seat could swivel around to face the back of the bus. There was a carpeted floor in the back of the bus, with one large couch wrapping around its full length against the walls. There was a decent size television hanging from the ceiling of the van, with game systems connected to it. Under the couches there were tons of supplies, ranging from food, blankets and pillows, medical equipment, weapons, and the passengers belonging. There was also a small kitchenette, with a Microwave oven and sink. The bus its self was practically another home for the boys. Vanitas sat in the drivers seat, letting out a large sigh as he glanced down on the clock that was on the dashboard. It was only noon and his family had already experienced a life or death situation. He then glanced back at his family. Sora sat sprawled out on one of the couches, while Roxas sat crossed legged on the ground, reading a novel. Ventus was on the phone, probably with Aqua and Terra, explaining the situation. Sky sat in her car seat, which was placed in the passenger seat. She was fast asleep, sucking on a pacifier while cuddling with one of Sora shirts.

"We all set?" Vanitas said to his siblings.

All three of the boys nodded, and Ventus hung up the phone.

"We'll get Kairi and Riku first, then-"

"I know where I'm going."

Vanitas sharply cut his brother off, earning a glare from his as he drove out of the driveway and headed down their small street. Less than five minutes later the van pulled up to its first destination. A tall male with bright sliver hair down to his shoulders stood in the driveway, along with a petite female with sun stained auburn hair. They were both carrying bags as they hopped onto the bus. The tall male, Riku, gave Vanitas a pat on the shoulder as he went to the back and tucked his bag under the couch, his bright aqua eyes shining with a serious glimmer.

"Hey guys"

His voice was deep, and serious. He sat down beside Sora and let out a sigh, tilting his head back.

"I can't believe we gotta go..."

Just then the female came onto the bus, saying hello to all the siblings. She quickly tugged her bag away before sitting down beside Sora on his other side, placing a kiss on his cheek. Sora smiled, pulling the female onto his lap.

"So Ven"

Kairi said softły, leaning her back against Sora.

"How long are we going down for?"

Ventus glanced over at her and shrugged.

"As long as it takes."

Just then Sky started to whimper in her sleep, probably having a bad dream from the experience earlier at the house. Riku instantly sat up, walking towards the passenger seat where Sky sat.

"Here's my favorite wielder.."

He said with a soft chuckle, gently taking the little girl out of her car seat. She opened up her eyes; sleep still filling them as she glanced up at the male holding her.

"Mmm.. Wikuuuu"

She said happily, nuzzling her face into his neck.

Riku just smiled, patting her back as he sat back down in his spot, holding the little one in his lap.

"She has a clear favourite"

Roxas said in a joking voice as he held his arms out to his younger sister, seeing if she would come to him instead. But she just mumbled from behind her pacifier and cuddled more into Riku. Riku laughed, leaning down to kiss the top of the girls' head.

"What can I say? Ladies love me?"

All the siblings and friends laughed together, while Vanitas rolled his eyes, continuing to drive to the next destination. He wasn't really friends with any of the wielders. He didn't really have friends in general.. He sighed, putting his focus back on the road ahead of him as he continued to drive out of the small town they called home.

 **KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH**

Ventus was in the drivers seat now as they reached their next destination, he had the radio playing a happy sunny song while the rest of the young adults sat in the back. Sky was back in her car seat, facing the back as she was scribbling in a colouring book. Sora, Riku, kairi and Roxas were passing a football back and forth at each other, laughing when one would miss the ball. Vanitas was sitting in the seat closest to the door, his headphones in blasting screamo as the ball whizzed by his face. Luckily it hit the window beside him, and he glanced over at the others, an annoyed glare in his eyes.

"Watch out morons."

"Loosen up Vani~ it was only an accident!"

Sora said happily as the van came to a stop in front of an old bus station. They were now in Travers Town, the town over from the wielders own. They stopped In front of two teens; one very tall one with fiery red hair pulled into a ponytail, while the short girl beside him had short jet-black hair. The male smirked as he hopped into the van.

"Heeeeey kids~ have no fear, Axel is here~"

Axel said as he laughed, sitting down beside Roxas, giving his back a sharp smack. Roxas hissed, punching axels shoulder with a pout on his face.

"Fricken loser..."

Roxas mumbled quietly. Lastly the small female stepped on the bus, and then teens in the car got silent. The awkwardness started to rise around everyone, as Roxas kept is stare on the floor of the bus. Vanitas rolled his eyes and grabbed the girl's wrist, pulling her into the seat beside him.

"Hey Xion, don't mind my idiot brother and his wonderful friends."

Xion just nodded, not saying a word or making eye contact with anyone else that was on the bus. Roxas let out a sigh, grabbing the remote for the TV to turn in on. Axel just nodded, watching the TV with Roxas. Xion shot a quick glance at Roxas, but Vanitas just put his arm around her, making her ease up. The next stop was only down the street, but everyone in the car knew that the platinum blond girl they were about to pick up next would never ever been seen near Xion. Ever. After the incidents that happened in the past, the two girls would never get along. They wouldn't speak to each other, much less look at one another.

Ventus took a sharp turn to the right, pulling the car over to the side of the rode. On the left side, there was a huge forest, miles and miles of lush greenery sprouting from the earth below. The only sign that people have actually walked through it was the small dirt pathway that peeked out from its very edge. Ventus put the car in park and pulled the keys out, turning towards the passengers in the back.

"We've been driving for a while guys, why don't we go eat?"

"And get Namine."

Roxas chimed in quickly, making the awkard vibe in the car even more awkward. Ventus nodded at his statement

"She'll probably be in the usual spot Roxas.. So let's get out."

Sky cheered happily, her colouring book slipping off her lap as she held her arms out to Ventus.

"Wet's gooooo! Up up!"

Ventus chuckled softly at his sister, unbuckling her and swooping her out of her seat.

"Yes baby! Let's goo~!"

He said with a large grin, running out the bus with the little one in his arms. The rest of the teens followed, first was Sora, Kairi and Riku, who all walked side by side down the dirt path, Sora and Kairi interlocking hands. Roxas and Axel were next, Axel giving a rough slap on the back before running down the path, a large grin plastered on his face. Roxas just sighed, a small smile forming on his face as he jogged after his red haired friend. The last to exit the bus were Vanitas and Xion. The raven-haired girl watched the other teens walk down the path, interacting and laughing with one and other and she sighed. Things were never going to go back to the way they were...

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **Xion and Roxas ran down the pathway of the forest together, laughter filling the wide landscape as the two ten year olds ran side by side. Wide grins spread across both of their faces as they raced to the house at the end of the path. The older kids were already there waiting, but Xion and Roxas always lagged behind with one another.**_

 _ **"I'm gunna beat you in gunna beat you~!"**_

 _ **Roxas taunted the raven-haired girl as he started to edge up farther than her. His blond spikes blew fiercely in the wind, his blue eyes sparkling with mischief as he glanced back at Xion. The girl was about to retaliate when she tumbled over a pebble. With a loud thud, she fell onto her hands and knees. Roxas skid to a stop, a genuin look of horror on his face as he ran to Xions side.**_

 _ **"XI! Xi are you Okay?"**_

 _ **Xion lifted her hands from the ground; there were a couple of scrapes from the dirt path, as well as on her knees. She glanced up at Roxas, small tears swelling from her eyes.**_

 _ **"I-I'm Okay..."**_

 _ **Roxas shook his head. He helped the smaller girl up and took other of her hands in his. He then kissed each one of the cuts. Xions eyes widened with surprise, and blush covered her pale cheeks. Roxas glanced at her and giggled.**_

 _ **"This is what mom does whenever I get scrapes and cuts! I promise it'll always make you feel better... I'll always make you feel better."**_

 _ **He gave the girl a large grin, which caused her blush to break out even more. From down the pathway, the two could hear the older kids yelling for them to hurry up.**_

 _ **"C'mon Xi! We don't wanna get in trouble!"**_

 _ **"Right!"**_

 _ **And with that, the two ran towards the house again, together, holding hands all the way there.**_

 _ **End of Flashback**_

 _Those were the days..._

Xion thought to herself, a small tear slipping from her sky blue eyes as the memory flooded her brain.

Vanitas looked down at the girl and frowned, dark memories skipping behind his eyelids. It was his fault she was so distant from the group now... Him and his dumb mistake. He placed a hand on the girls shoulder and she instantly looked up at him, the tears drying from her eyes almost instantly. Her eyes were a bit blood shot, but other than that the tears were gone.

"Listen... I may not be Roxas... But your not alone in this group..."

Vanitas gave the girl a reassuring smile, showing his teeth for emphasizes. Xion just nodded and slowly started to follow the others, her hands tightly clasped behind her back. Vanitas just sighed and placed his hands behind his head, following behind her.

"Man I'm never going to catch a break..."


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

 _Hey all_ , i know its been awhile since i have posted, honestly this story keeps me up late at night because I write a full chapter, read it over, hate it and redo it :') I just need perfection so bear with me. Anyway, I hope it was worth the wait people. Thank you to those who continue to read my stuff, **I appreciate you 3**

 **Chapter 4**

The petite blond sat on a swing by herself, the wind gently pushing her back and forth. She was wearing a pure white dress that reached down to her mid thighs. She looked up to the little cottage that laid beside the park she sat at. This was her home, a home for one she would always call it. Namine had been by herself for a long time now, all memories of her family had faded away now to blurs. A small smile curled up on her pale cheeks when she thought of her other family, the boys and the girls that had always been there for her, even when her family left her behind because of what she was. A witch with the power to control memories. Born with this curse for who knows why, but once her family figured out that she could manipulate them, they were gone, leaving a poor little girl, confused as to why no one loved her. She was taken in by the wielders, because of her incredible powers. She grew up as a fighter, and slowly learned to love herself for who she was. She now couldn't keep the smile off her face as warm memories flooded through her head. Suddenly from down the path she could hear the laughter of people. Her eyes opened up wide and she hopped off the swing. She had received a call earlier that day, informing her that it was time to put her powers to use, because the number of heartless were increasing in numbers. From out of the small pathway came a tall boy with blond spikey hair and bright blue eyes, one who resembled her boyfriend to a t. But this older male had slight differences, different patterns of scars on his body, and a thinner frame. There was a young girl sitting on top of his shoulders, giggling so loudly that it echoed through the forest almost as if it was a birds song.

"Wheee~ hehe ventus! Look nami!"

The little girl squealed happily when she made eye contact with the small blond. Ventus smiled himself, gently putting the young girl down. As soon as her feet hit the floor, she ran up to Namine, hugging her pale legs. Namine giggled, leaning down to pat the young girl on the head. She was about to welcome her, but as soon as her palm touched the young girls head a swarm of horrible memories rushed through Namines body, filling her mind with horrid screams, and bright yellow piercing eyes. Namine quickly bent down so she was at eye level with the girl. She looked deep into her sky blue eyes and gave a slight frown.

"Oh my poor sky..."

The little girl just tilted her head in confusion, unsure as to why Namine had gotten upset so suddenly. Ventus came over and realized what was happening, and a small frown came on his face as well.

"So... You know about the attack nami"

Namine nodded, picking up the small girl into her arms. Sky buried her face into Namines pale shoulder, playing with pieces of her platinum blond hair. Namine just nodded, holding the girl closer.

"I'm sorry this happened Ventus, it's a good thing we are leaving now."

The blond boy just nodded, as the group of three came through the forest opening. Sora was laughing loudly as he ran ahead of the pack, Riku with annoyed look as he had branches sticking from his hair. Kairi followed behind the two, just shaking her head at the two idiots standing before her.

"Namiii~!"

Sora said in a girlish tone, running up to the small blond and lifting her up and off her feet. She let out a small squeal, holding sky tighter to her body as she was lifted off the ground. Sora squeezed her softly before placing her back on the ground, giving her a large grin.

"How ya doin nami?"

Namine just smiled at sora, placing the young girl down as she proceeded to run to the swings so she could play. Riku and Kairi came up to Namine and they both said their hellos, exchanging hugs between each other. The next two to exit the path were Axel and Roxas. Roxas couldn't help but smile as his beautiful girlfriend finally came into view. In his mind, Namine was the most beautiful girl in the world, but for some reason today, she looked more stunning then ever. Namine glanced over at the blond male and blush exploded over her pale cheeks. She pulled thin strands of blond hair behind her ear and gave Roxas a shy wave. Once he walked up to her he swept her up into his arms, giving her cheek a loving kiss, which only caused the blond to blush more.

"Ewwww~!"

Roxas rolled his eyes and turned around to see Axel on the swing right beside sky. They were both making disgusted faces at the couple, but Axel couldn't keep his composure and started to laugh. Roxas shook his head, facing back towards Namine with a smile.

"How are you darling?"

"Better now that your here."

A smile curled at her pale lips, and Roxas couldn't help but do the same. It was peaceful around the weilders at this time, all of them enjoying the company of one another. But this didn't last very long, as a large explosion could be heard from the forest path they just came from.

Sora was the first to react, he pulled his keyblade out instantly and stood at defence, projecting Kairi, who was the person closest to him. This is when he also realized that Xion and Vanitas had not joined the group yet.

"Vanitas, Xion!"

Vanitas stumbled out of the forest, keyblade held tightly in his hand, as well as Xion, who had a gash that cut deep across her chest. Vanitas growled, running towards the group of people.

"Sky! Grab sky!"

He was too late. Suddenly a tall male was beside the swing set, his arms wrapping around the young three year old. She yelped, causing Axel to react. He out stretched his arm, quickly standing and sending a punch towards the assailant. This caused him to release his grip on the little girl, and Axel quickly scooped her up. He jumped out of harms way, holding the little one tightly to his chest, she let out a scared whimper, her nerves escalating as this was happening yet again. Ventus ran towards the man who was cloaked by the swing set, he quickly got out of the way, jumping towards the entrance of the forest. Vanitas managed to get Xion to the group, sweat dripping from his black hair as he placed her gently on the ground. He glanced up Kairi.

"Heal her, quick, the organization is here."

Kairi didn't even question him as she got down beside Xion, placing her hands against the females chest. She closed her eyes and whispered soft words, which caused a green haze to form around her hands and spread across the black haired girls chest. Within seconds the gash became small, the skin patching itself together as if it was being stitched. Xions laboured breath became normal once again as the cut sealed itself shut. Kairi finished off her magic and then helped xion up to her feet, both girls standing in battle position, along with Vanitas and the rest of the group.

Four cloaked people stood in front of the teens, their black leather hoods covering up their facial expression. From behind one of the hoods their was a menacing cackle, and the hood that belonged to the blond female fell off her head, revealing her electric filled blue eyes. She glanced over the weirders, her eyes landing on axels body to take a good look over him, which caused him to growl.

"Well well if it isn't the usual weirders and traitors~? Still think the good guys are better, Axel, Xion, Roxas... Vanitas~?"

The names of the young adults slipped off her tongue and instantly she knew she hit something. Roxas eyes clouded over with anger, and he stepped towards the group of cloaked members, both keyblades ready to slice. Xion just kept her eyes averted downwards, knowing that axel and Roxas, thankfully, weren't nearly as bad as her and Vanitas was. Vanitas completely ignored the females remark, giving her a smug look of annoyance.

"Larxene. Don't you think it's time to leave us alone. We're done with you and your people."

The words came smooth out of Vanitas mouth, which annoyed Larxene. She tisked in annoyance, flicking one of her knivies up into the air before catching it in her finger tips.

"Give me a break boy, I can feel the darkness that still lurks in your heart." The female smirked at the boy, which only caused him to get angry. He had to face away from her before things got ugly, so he turned towards the small house, allowing the others to take charge, this caused the blond to let out another laugh, knowing that her remark earned her a victory.

The laugh caused sky to cry out, it filling her small body with dread. Axel realized this and quickly handed the little one over to namine. She knew exactly what she needed to do, since facing these people was something that she could never do. Namine held the young one close to her body and closed her eyes. Suddenly the two where encased in a large white flower, it's petals being stronger than steel.

Another member from the organization removed their hood, revealing the males light pink hair. He pushed it delicately over his shoulder, his soft green eyes sweeping over the wielders with a delighted look of mischief.

"Ah lovely wielders~ it's great to see you all again. To put this simply. We are here for the little one, as most of you didn't work as a proper vessel."

The male smirked at his words, knowing that the wielders we surely on edge now from all the bold statements. The male with the pink hair, marluxia stared longingly at the white flower, which caused Roxas to snap. He jumped up towards the pink haired male, a roar escaping his throat. It was at this moment everyone took charge. Together, Sora and Riku took on the two remaining cloaked members, their hoods staying over their heads as the boys battled fiercely with them. Kairi was the one to take on Larxene her throwing knives clashing hard against Kairi's elegant keyblade. Ventus was up in the air on his keyblade, scoping out the area to make sure that no more members would be attacking. Roxas' blue eyes were clouded with anger as he pushed his two keyblades hard against Marluxia's long weapon, which took the shape of a scythe. Marluxia smiled devilishly at Roxas, both of their arm shaking on the impact of the three weapons colliding.

"My dear boy~ I really wish little Nami was mine again~"

Roxas couldn't handle it any longer, he roared out, his weapons pushing through the long scythe. They came down on Marluxia and he let out a grunt of pain as the keyblades ripped through flesh. The male fell back, his breath coming in short breathes as blood seeped from his wounds. Roxas had the look of cold blood in his eyes. He couldn't help but smirk at the bleeding male in front of him. He took steps towards him, raising his two Keyblades in the air above the males chest when suddenly arms were wrapped around his waist tightly. This distracted him for only a second, and within a blink his hooded blue eyes became visibly clearer, the darkness fading from them as he realized the bloody male was no longer in front of him. He eyes wandered down to the pale arms that held him tight, and he quickly realized that the arms belonged to Xion. She was huffing loudly, as if she has ran to his side, and her blue eyes were blood shot. Was she... Crying?

Roxas shook the thought away and squirmed a bit in the female arms. This was the last place he needed to be. Xion instantly let go of the boy, her face downcast as her arms went loose to her sides. Roxas wasn't sure what to say, so he just nodded and faced back to his front.

The organization members had fled from their battles, one of the cloaked figures held the bleeding marluxia in their arms. Larxene had small sparks of lightning radiating off her body, as she growled in annoyance.

"Damn wielders. This was so much easier when half of you were on our side!"

The short cloaked figure slipped off his hood, reviling to the wielders his purple hair. He had a very blank face, as his bangs covered up his eye. He spoke with a matter of fact tone.

"We were not here to defeat, but to observe how far you all have come. We see the need for the vessel is stronger now than ever. Be prepared wielders, we'll be back."

Sora was about to retaliate, but the four members disappeared through a dark portal. The wielders all let out sighs of relief, as the threat was now gone. They all turned their attention to the large white flower, which was now blossoming. Namine proceeded to step out, with the small princess of heart in her arms. He glanced over her allies, a look of sadness and fear on her face.

"Let's skip our meal... We need to get to the master as soon as possible."


End file.
